L'attaque des clones
by Syawan
Summary: non, ce n'est pas un récit épique à travers l'univers avec des petites loupiotes de couleur... Ce sont les G-Boys en folie. Enfin juste Heero et Duo en fait.
1. Chapter 1

-Bonjour Duo

hm ?

Tiens y a de l'écho ?

Je lève la tête de mon bureau et...

...

...

oh...

OH MY GOD !!!!

Je crois que je me suis trompé de dimension.

Attendez, retour en arrière.

J'ai fait quoi en me levant ce matin ?

Rembobinage express

Café, clope, douche, habillage, tout le tintouin... j'ai oublié mon cerveau sur le bord du lavabo....

Ça doit être ça !

Non parce que je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais ça en face de moi.

Deux, il est DEUX ! En double, two, comme les twix deux doigts coupe-faim !

Bah deux coupent aussi la parole !

Laissez moi vous expliquer.

Je suis arrivé ce matin dans mon bureau, en avance parce que la veille je suis arrivé en retard.

Ouais, c'est pour ma conscience, j'ai des comptes à lui rendre.

Bref, Je suis assis comme d'hab, le talon gauche sur la cuisse droite un peu avant le genou, café-jus de chaussette dans la main droite et main clopée gauche sur le front.

Je me casse la tête sur un majong Solitaire Force 11 (mais je travaille hein, y a ma fenêtre de dossier en dessous)

et là j'entends la porte qui s'ouvre.

Rien qu'à la démarche je sais que c'est lui même si le bruit est un peu différent aujourd'hui.

Ça doit être les nouvelles rangers qu'il a commandé, les siennes sont défoncées à cause de la mission précédente.

Donc il entre avec sa démarche louchement différente mais je ne lève pas la tête.

Je vais l'avoir ce Majong, il va voir celui là !

-Salut 'Ro !

-Bonjour Maxwell,

Et c'est là que ça devient bizarre, double démarche, double son...

C'est pas possible de l'écho dans le bureau, c'est trop... pas montagnard pour avoir de l'écho.

Je lève la tête de ce p***** de Majong, de toute façon j'ai perdu, je le sais.

Et...

OH MY GOD !

Je fais un arrêt sur image fulgurant même si ça peut pas parce que je suis arrêté et que fulgurant c'est pour un mouvement.

Je veux dire que si par exemple....putain mais on s'en fout de cet adjectif, j'ai un problème majeur devant moi.

Je le regarde le problème, et il est deux, il a un double ressemblant... UN CLONE !!!

C'est ça comme dans Star Wars, l'attaque des clones !

Je me lève lentement, clope à la main et jus de chaussette dans l'autre.

-Je... je reviens.

Je sors, et cours vers le bureau de Une.

Sans renverser mon café s'il vous plaît !

J'ouvre la porte la volée et je lui colle mes deux yeux dans les prunelles.

-On a un méga problème !

-....

-C'est l'attaque des clones, y a deux Heero qui viennent de débarquer dans mon bureau et ils ont pas l'air commode !

-Heero n'a jamais eu l'air commode même saoul, et l'autre c'est son grand frère, Heero 2. Retournez travailler.

-Hein ?! Son frère ?

-C'est bien, vous avez pas oublié de vous lavez les oreilles ce matin. Au travail.

-Me dites pas de retourner bossez comme si vous le faisiez ! Je vous signale que...

-Que c'est votre problème. Au travail,

Peau de vache, elle m'a foutu dehors en souriant comme la harpie qu'elle est. Sale greluche, si tu payais pas mon salaire, je te collerais mon pied au cul avec mes rangers qui éclatent les orteils.

Bon on oublie la vieille, faut que je retourne au bureau.

Je marche lentement dans le couloir, histoire d'avoir le temps de me préparer mentalement.

J'arrive devant la porte, fermée.

Je pose la main dessus et j'ou...

-Alors, tu rentres ?

-...

Il m'a fallut tout mon self control pour pas hurler à la mort genre « Kyaah » vous voyez.

-Yuy, t'as que ça à faire surprendre les gens par derrière ?

-Maxwell, t'as que ça à faire rester prostré devant la porte de ton bureau au lieu de travailler, on nous a apporter un pile de dossiers de bleus à corriger pendant que t'étais en vadrouille.

-J'étais pas en vadrouille.

Tout en parlant j'ai machinalement ouvert la porte et je suis enté pour tomber en face de...Heero bis.

Il lève la tête et... la rabaisse, comme n'importe quel Heero dans le cosmos aurait fait.

Heero Premier, me pousse légèrement et se dirige vers le bureau où il pose son charmant et athlétique postérieur.

-Je te présente mon jumeau mais néanmoins grand frère, Kaira

Kaira ?

Kaira genre « je suis une caill' ra, bouge où je te casse la gueule ! »

Ou genre « Duo, il caille, rah,... » ta gueule, je me casse.

Et je reste là, comme un rat mort, en train de fixer le clone de Heero, enfin Kaira quoi.

-Bonjour Agent Maxwell.

-Euh... Bonjour. Vous...

-Travaillerez ici quelques temps en tant que formateur de recrues, j'aurais donc besoin de votre soutien et aussi que vous me corrigiez la pile de dossiers bleus sur votre bureau dans les plus bref délais.

-Les plus brefs ?

-Maintenant Maxwell, on a pas que ça à faire je te signale que a un débriefing sur la dernière mission dans une heure et 17 minutes alors active. Tu contemplera mon frère plus tard.

Quel manque de tact, en même temps c'est de Heero dont on parle, fallait s'y attendre.

-Je ne contemple pas ton frère, en plus t'as la même tête, le même caractère et la même ride de front donc je le vois tous les jours ton frère.

-Raison de plus pour t'activer sur tes dossiers.

C'est ça ! Fais moi passer pour un gros qui fout rien ! Ne prend surtout pas en compte le choc psychologique que j'ai reçu en te voyant dfébarquer avec ton toi de rechange dans le bureau.

Heureusement que je suis pas cardiaque, ça ferait longtemps que je boufferai les pissenlits par le racines.

Bon avec tout ça mon café à refroidit. Je vais piquer celui d'Heero tient, il me doit bien ça pour le coup de l'écho !

Je jette mon gobelet dans la poubelle et d'un geste furtif, faut bien, c'est dangereux, j'attrape le café de Heero abandonné sur un coin de son bureau.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de protester je bois dedans: Heero ne boit JAMAIS après un autre personne, vaut mieux mourir de soif.

Alors avant de partir dans des délires de « Indirect Kiss », « gros timide, va ! », je vous le dit entre 4 yeux, c'est une question d'hygiène. Point barre.

Je pensais pouvoir afficher un tête de vainqueur genre « trop tard mec, j'ai été plus rapide ! »... Je fais plutôt une tête genre « .....Adieu monde cruel ! »

Putain il mets pas de sucre dans son café ce con ?! C'est nouveau ça ! Il a peur de mourir du diabète ou quoi ?!

Il s'enfile des gâteaux (98% de sucre 2% autre chose) longueur de journée pourtant !

-J'espère que mon café vous plait agent Maxwell.

...

Oops?

Il est encore moins aimable que son frère l'autre Kaira là. En fait non, pas « moins aimable » parce qu'il faudrait être aimable à la base. Plutôt « plus désagréable » Ouais ça colle mieux.

G UHU (marque non déposée)

Allez on va pas passer la journée à détailler les non-différences de la famille. Les dossiers vont pas se lirent-corriger-ranger tous seuls.

-Bon Yuy&co, le boulot va pas se prendre par la couverture pour s'écrire dessus comme un grand.

-hn. Dépêches-toi, les rapports de Gevens ne seront là dans... (regarde sa montre)47 minutes.

-... DE QUOI?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je les ai déjà corrigés ces dossiers !!

-Oui.

-Oui Quoi ?

-Je me fous de ta gueule.

-...

Toute personne normalement constituée du cerveau se doit de sortir ce commentaire non iltelligible mais néanmoins humain qu'est :

Hein ?


	2. Chapter 2

Toute personne normalement constituée du cerveau se doit de sortir ce commentaire non intelligible mais néanmoins humain qu'est :

Hein ?

...

Je dois avoir mal compris. Donc on va réessayer pour être sûr, comme dit le dicton: « Réessayons pour être sûr. »

Quoi ? Vous vous attendiez à un proverbe shintoïste du temps des samurais ?

Allez, un, deux...

-Hein ?

-C'est une blague Duo. Une boutade entre collègues, une vanne comme tu dis souvent.

-Un blague ?

-Oui.

-Et depuis quand tu connais ce principe ? T'as bouffer un carambar ce matin ? Tu veux que je t'appelles Bozo ?

Dans les dents Tarzan !

Ca t'apprendras à te foutre de ma gueule. Non mais sérieux, Imaginez Bush dire quelque chose d'intelligent... Bah vala, c'est pareil.

-C'est toi qui voulais que je me socialises il me semble.

-Ouais, super, je t'écrirai un livre sur le sens du mot « blague ». Généralement c'est drôle. J'espère que c'est pas dans le sang parce que ton double il va vachement galérer dans la vie s'il prend exemple sur toi.

Duo 10000000000000 - Yuy Family 0

-Je ne suis pas son double, techniquement les jumeaux sont...

-Ouais ouais, moi aussi je regarde France 5. Bon écoutez moi bien les Frères Bogdanov (cruauté quand tu nous tiens...), j'admire vos tentatives de socialisation mais avant prenez des cours. Heero, bravo pour ton éffort, je te filerai une étoile pour coller sur ton cahier d'écriture.

-Duo...

-Chut, je bosse.

Discussion close. Mes fesses sont déjà posées sur mon fauteuil confortable comme un bunker et mon cerveau est en mode, « tu poses ce dossier là et je t'exploses le bleu ! »

Faut que je me rattache à quelque chose de réel pour pas tomber dans la démence façon Beetlejuice.

D'abord, il se dédouble, maintenant, il fait une blague. Où est mon gun ? Des fois qu'il lui prenne l'envie de me faire la conversation.

Ok, C'est pas demain la veille que Heero fera une conversation décente, futile et SURTOUT la commencer.

Je jette unn coup d'oeil aux uluberlus juste à côté. Heero à l'air d'expliquer à Racaille comment fonctionne le QG des préventers. Un peu comme chez les égyptiens, Une Dirige et nous pauvres escalves payés avecde la sueur on trime omme des babouins pour un apart' minable, des fringues pourries au boulot et de la bouffe genre déchets toxiques à la cafet'. Heureusement amener sa propre bouffe est pas interdit.

J'ai fait chier pendant deux semaines pour que cette greluche de Une accepte enfin que je prenne mon repas et mon coca dans mon bureau. Vive Monsieur Gupperware !

Ah, ils sortent du bureau. Putain ! Et je dois me taper ton taff aussi connard ? Tu devrais mettre deux fois mojs de temps vu que t'as ton frangin avec toi pour t'aider.

Si j'avais du temps à perdre je te botterai le cul, et le sien aussi pour pas faire de jaloux.

Ah bah il reviennent. Tout seul, enfin y en a un qui revient quoi.

Merde, à force de délirer, j'ai perdu le fil, bosse Duo bosse !

-Agent Maxwell, pourriez-vous me donner le dossier U47 surnommé McFoley ?

-T'as des jambes non ? Tu vois pas que je bosse là ?

-Je vois.

Tu m'as pris pour flipper, je vais t'aider à chaque fois que tu l'ouvres ?

Je replonge dans mes dossiers pendant que Racaille (arrêtes avec ce surnom) se lève pour.. déplacer son bureau ?

Y fout quoi N°2 ?

-Euh...

-Je déplace mon bureau plus près du vôtre pour ne pas avoir à me lever à chaque dossier. De cette façon je ne perdrai pas de temps inutile.

-...

Vous voulez répondre quoi à ça vous ? Il a pas tort même si c'est un peu extrême.

Je veux dire se lever pour prendre un dossier ça prend pas 150 ans donc il doit perdre quoi 15 secondes ?

Mais bon n'est pas Yuy qui veut. Je me demande si il dort pas devant sa boîte au lettre pour pas perdre le temps de descendre chercher le courrier.

-Non, je ne dors pas sur le palier.

...

Merde Racaille lit dans les pensées.

Enfin, mes pensées s'échappent par le trou qu'il a percé dans ma tête à force de me fixer.

Comment voulez vous que je bosse avec la moitié de mon cerveau qui fout le camp.

-Agent Maxwell ?

-hm ?

Quoi ? Tu me déranges en pleine crise avec moi-même .

-J'aimerais que nous ayons de bons rapports de travail aussi j'aimerais que vous me solicitiez si vous avez besoin de mon aide ou de mon avis pour quoique se soit.

oh. Contrairement à son frangin, il à l'air sympa.

-Okay. Et euh, tu peux m'appeler Duo et me tutoyer aussi. Après tout t'es le frangin de Heero, C'est pas cmme si t'étais un étranger.

-hn.

Ouais, c'est son frangin.

-Sinon, tu sors d'où ? Je veux dire, T'es pas tombé du ciel tout d'un coup et je pense pas que Heero se soit fait cloner dans un labo clandestin.

-Je viens du centre de formation des Préventers de Russie où j'ai été admis à l'âge de 4 ans. Je n'ai aucun souvenirs d'avant cette période. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai exécuté que des missions d'infiltration. Mon identité n'existait pas jusqu'à ce que je croise Heero durant la mission DQ-89 surnommée Dimms. Il a demandé ma mutation ici, je suis arrivé ce matin.

-Ouah, je croyais que ça arrivait que dans les films. Du coup tu va rester dans la apart' pourris.. oops, spartiates des préventers ?

-Non, J'emménage avec Heero.

...

Merde mes oreilles déconnent aujourd'hui.

Petit check rapide du petit doigt.

C'est bizarre, y a pas de miel à l'horizon pourtant.

-Tu peux répéter, j'ai un peu de mal aujourd'hui.

-J'emménage avec Heero

Ah... Des fois je me dis que la vie doit vraiment aimmer se foutre de ma gueule.

« J'emménage avec Heero »... « J'emménage avec Heero »... « J'emménage avec Heero »...

L'écho, le cauchemar de ma vie...

-HEIN ?!


End file.
